Camellia
by artprotest8
Summary: KagSan pairing! This is an AU prompt I did on tumblr. Kagome and Sango have been best friends since middle school; but when new feelings develop how will they address them? (Still deciding if this will be three shot or an overall story)


Kagome kicked her feet against the pavement and set her brow in annoyed scowl. She was late. Sango was always getting on her case about being punctual so to see her almost twenty minutes late made her blood boil.

"Where is she?" Kagome checked her cellphone and sighed. No text. Suddenly she saw Sango bolting down the street directly toward her. She finally stopped in front of Kagome panting as if she were a dog.

"Sorry! Kohaku wouldn't let me drop him off without causing a scene. You know how he gets." Kagome shook her head and tried to let it go.

"You could have texted me. I mean… I'm not trying to be pushy, but you know this is making me nervous." Sango gave her a sympathetic look and placed her palm on her shoulder.

"It's okay Kagome. I don't have any doubts you will do great. You're the smartest one in our class!" They proceeded to walk to the steps of their school. They stopped and looked at each other's appearances. Sango's hair was a little frizzy. Kagome took out her comb and tried to smooth it out.

"Tuck in your shirt. I don't want you to get another referral for not following dress code." Sango rolled her eyes and swatted Kagome's hands away.

"So what? It's not like my dad cares." The mood took a turn for the worse. Sango became melancholy causing Kagome to think fast on her feet.

"Here." She handed her a granola bar and smiled lightly.

"I know it's not much, but knowing you, you probably didn't eat any breakfast." Sango chuckled and looked to Kagome. She was always looking out for her.

The bell rang the two looked to each other and sighed. "I'll meet you for lunch at the quad okay? Please remember you'll do great." Sango hugged Kagome and squeezed her, she looked in her eyes and saw… Longing? Was she just imagining that? The two went their separate ways and Sango started heading toward class.

She didn't really care for school. Her mind was always busy with thoughts of home, work, and her on and off again boyfriend Miroku. She had recently broken it off with him again and couldn't help but to feel lonesome. She didn't like that Miroku was constantly flirting with other girls while they were together. She deserved better, but he was all she knew and quite frankly she didn't have the energy or courage to enter the world newly single and looking for "the one". She snorted.

Yeah right, the one didn't exist. She began to feel like the only person who got her besides Kagome was her little brother, but lately he had started to become distant due to puberty.

She was doodling patterns in her notebook when her professor called to her. "Yamada-san, would you care to answer the third equation." Sango rolled her eyes and stood up. "Hai."

The day continued by a blur all until lunch. Kagome was waiting by the quad and sitting on the stone wall. She was biting her nails, a telltale sign that something was wrong. She walked up to her and plopped down next to her.

"How'd it go?" Kagome shook her head and Sango dropped it. She knew that Kagome would come around sooner or later. They walked to lunch and sat at the table with Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha began bickering again while Sango rolled her eyes. Suddenly the conversation took a turn for the worse.

"Oh please! Like you'd be able to do that! You can't even attract a boy let alone have a boyfriend. You're average, maybe even dull at best. "Sango stood from her seat and glared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome is beautiful. You know that, that's why you start shit with her, so she'll pay attention to you. If anything, you're dull. Are you so simple you can't do anything other than argue with her to receive her attention?" Kagome stared at Sango as if she were a deer in highlights. She saw Kagome's lip tremble and grabbed her hand.

"Screw off, Inuyasha. " He threw a 'keh' over her shoulder and left. Sango stood tugging Kagome's hand again and left the table with Miroku looking dumbfounded. The girls were at the quad again and Sango laid her head in her hands. Kagome looked over to her and tried to think of something to say.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked to the sky. Clearly trying to divert the conversation. Sango huffed in annoyance and sat up. She hated that Kagome wasn't confrontational. She couldn't protect her from everything, what if she wasn't there one day?

"Sorry, it's just… Not worth it, ya know? "Sango nodded her head in the affirmative and looked to the sky with Kagome.

"Wanna come over after school?" Kagome nodded and the two stood, Sango linked her arm into Kagome's and smiled.

"Let's head to class, shall we? "

The day had finally ended and both girls seemed burnt out. They walked down to the train station together and waited for the next train. Kagome was on her phone, while Sango was scuffing her shoe on the pavement. Kagome hung up and looked to Sango.

"For someone who doesn't like to shop you sure do damage your shoes to keep on going." Sango stuck her tongue out while Kagome flipped her off, the two laughed and boarded on the train.

They arrived to Sango's home and got into their normal routine. Both of them were so familiarized with each other's home that they were comfortable enough to do as they pleased. Kagome kicked her feet up on the couch while Sango found herself a snack.

The two were sitting on the couch watching television when Kagome began speaking.

"Hey Sango?" Sango hmphed to indicate she was listening. Kagome rubbed her palms together, a nervous habit of hers. Sango turned toward her to give her full attention.

"Do you ever like…" Kagome rolled her eyes at her nervousness and laid down, causing her to look up to the ceiling.

"Do you ever like, think of girls?" Sango quirked her brow and looked to the ceiling as well. Trying to find whatever Kagome found interesting up there.

"What do you mean? Like… Sexually?" Kagome nodded her head and Sango giggled nervously.

"I don't know, I mean like I'll look at a girl's butt whenever she walks by or like think a girl is pretty whenever it applies. But… I don't think I've ever thought about a girl like that." The room was silent, Kagome sat up, her face reddened by embarrassment.

"Have you ever just… Wanted to kiss a girl, to like try it?" Sango's eyes widened and looked to her. Was Kagome trying to come out to her? Or maybe she was just genuinely curious? Kagome looked up to her and tried not to break down due to Sango's reaction.

"Kagome, I am not judging you at all. I wonder about things like that sometimes, don't be embarrassed." She took a deep breath and took Kagome's hand in hers.

Kagome unclasped her hand from Sango's and covered her face. She huffed and tried to distract herself from what she was about to ask.

"Um… Do you wanna try?" Kagome peeked her eyes throughout her fingers and saw that Sango began to blush. Sango nodded her head and looked to the floor.

"H-Hai." Kagome steadied herself and turned fully to Sango. She licked her lips and leaned forward, she closed her eyes and suddenly felt Sango's lips upon hers. Their lips danced upon each other's and moved in sync.

Kagome suddenly leaned over causing Sango to lay on her back, she balanced herself on her forearms and tried to deepen the kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's back and tossed her hands through her hair. The two broke to breathe and were panting.

"That was… Intense." Sango nodded her head, too speechless to make something out of what just happened. Kagome leaned off of her, trying to give her space. Suddenly Sango grabbed her arm causing them to crash into each other.

"OW!" Sango giggled nervously and rubbed Kagome's head.

"Sorry, I was trying for another kiss… But I ended up hurting you. Are you okay?" Kagome laughed and kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine…" The two sat in a comfortable silence holding each other. Kagome laid on Sango's stomach.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back while starring at the ceiling. Suddenly Kagome's stomach growled causing Sango's reverie to be broken. The two laughed and sat up.

"So what now?" Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and saw something she never saw before; acceptance. This girl had known her for her entire life, they had been together when they first entered high school, they had been together when Kagome's father passed, and they were even together when Kagome had her first kiss with a boy.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I love you." Kagome nodded her head and took her hand within Sango's and stroked her knuckles.

"Then let's just let it happen." Sango embraced Kagome and kissed the top of her head.

"Kay."


End file.
